The Original Hunter
by aceofnoise23
Summary: 5 years have passed. Zelda and her brother Adelez, live a royal life. However, Adelez's goal is realized after he is taken by a new enemy. But these events will change the world... and their life.
1. The Hunter

1_**The Hunter**_

Okay, if you think my story is bad, it's because this is my first fanfic. By the way, this chapter will be short. Trust me. This story will not be in first person. However, it starts as first person By the way my name is not Chazz.

_**Prologue**_

Call me Chazz. I live with my pet hawk, Nalo. I have short bronze colored hair that reaches just above the eyes. I wear a long white hat, a white tunic, and big brown boots. I have a large quiver on my back that carries my arrows and a bomb bag hidden in my tunic. My eyes are light gray and I have lightly-tanned skin. My family died when I was young. I was exiled from my previous country. I am now currently a hired hand. I was sent on a mission to kill the prince of my new home country. Little did I know this boy would change my life...

_**A new objective**_

Chazz stared down at the note that lay in his lap. He grinned as he read the note to himself. Chazz only used a arrows and bombs; they were his weapons of choice. His hawk, Nalo, perched on his shoulder, released a loud roar. He tossed the note behind him. "A new mission," he mumbled, standing up. He started to dash towards the city nearby, where the prince lived. Many other rogues stared at him as he dashed. As he approached the city, guards started to appear all around the walls of the city and they began guarding all of the gates. He approached the main gate, a guard put his spear in Chazz's way and blocked the entrance.

Chazz sent Nalo to attack the guard. Nalo grabbed an arrow from Chazz and began stabbing the guard all over his body. The guard screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Then, Chazz dashed inside the city gates. He quickly ran to the palace. Chazz looked up at a large window above him. There was a wide open window. He attached a note to his hawk, which then flew inside the palace. The note had said the the prince would need to be escorted to Termina for a meeting. The prince looked out the window. He had light brown hair that just hung over his forehead and he wore armor that was passed down in the royal family of Hyrule. It was maroon and had large jewels all around the armor for extra protection.

The prince walked outside. Chazz quickly put a large sack over the boy's body and dragged it out of the city. The boy was furious. "Let me out, let me out!" he yelled. "What if I say no?" Chazz asked. "I could just stab you with this arrow right here," he said threateningly. The boy instantly became quiet. Later, Chazz stopped and sat down, he saw an arrow fly in front of his face.

It was the soldier from before. Chazz pulled back his own and launched it at the soldier right into the chink in his armor. He screamed and fell unconscious. The boy prince looked at Chazz. Wow, he killed someone coming after me. He may just be a misguided soul, the boy thought. The boy decided to stay quiet for the rest of thejourney. He didn't want to be dead before he even learned about the hunter.

The world seemed silent. No birds tweeted. "Where are we going?" the prince asked, breaking the silence. "To the docks. I'm bringing you to Termina," Chazz said. The boy smiled in the bag he was in. He may be able to help me... he thought. He decided to keep quiet for now, however. The boy tried to make the best of these dreadful events. When he was allowed out of the bag, he would run and stretch. He would sometimes play a flute he had to the animals.

Chazz was close to his destination. They were almost there when Lizalfos surrounded the two boys. Chazz pulled back an arrow and launched it at what seemed like the leader since it was wearing golden armor. It fell back and turned to dark matter. He pulled out a bomb, attached it to his arrow and threw it into the ground. Chazz quickly ran away from the bomb arrow. Behind him the bomb exploded, making a large sound. The prince was freaking out. "What was that?" he asked worrily. "Nothing," Chazz said, grinning.

Chazz let the boy out of his bag. "Look, I don't like you, you don't like me. I'm not going to kill you now, but later, once we get to base," Chazz said in an irritated voice. "Why are you a bounty hunter?" asked the boy. "Because I have nothing to live for," Chazz said, still irritated. "That's so sad..." said the boy. "If you want, I could bring you back to the kingdom and you could be a bodyguard," the boy said, trying to persuade him.

Nalo screeched. "No. We're almost at the dock,"Chazz said. They approached a harbor. "Ha! You can't leave. The people will know I'm the prince," the prince said. "Wrong," he said. Nalo screeched again. The prince was astonished. "How do you expect to get me on?" he asked. "Smuggling," Chazz answered. Adelez smiled.

**End of Chapter**


	2. A New Team

1_**Info**_

Okay, second chapter.. Zelda/Shiek makes her debut here. P.S. I know that things kind of pass quick. It's just the way I write.

_**A Team is Formed**_

"Hello? Adelez, where are you?" a feminine voice called. It was Zelda. Zelda was worried since she had not seen her brother yet today. She looked in his room, to see nothing but a messed up bed. She asked people around town if they had seen him. One said they saw him with a man leave the city, headed towards the harbor. She decided that she would leave the city to look for him...

**Meanwhile...**

Chazz grinned. "Get in the bag," Chazz said. "Never!" Adelez yelled. "Do you want to die now?" Chazz asked. "I could stab you with this arrow right now and you'll say bye to your family! You wouldn't want that, would you?" Chazz persuaded. "Fine..." he said, slowly getting in the bag. Chazz bought a ticket and got on the ship. A few minutes later, Zelda arrived at the ship. There was no other way to go, unless they turned around. So she quickly ran on the ship.

Chazz went to the room the captain had assigned him. Once he was inside, he let Adelez out of the bag. "Why did you let me out?" Adelez asked. "If someone saw me with a moving bag, they would think I'm suspicious. So you're gonna stay out for now," Chazz said. "Okay..." Adelez said.

Zelda was extremely tired. She decided she should become Sheik so she could go farther and faster with more stamina. Sheik opened an abundance of doors. None of them had the prince in it. She had one more door left. She slowly opened the door. Chazz turned around. "What are you doing here, Zelda?" Adelez asked. "I'm here to rescue you!" Sheik yelled. "No," Adelez yelled. Chazz was astonished. "What? I thought you would _want_ to leave," Chazz said, confused. "No. Chazz, I stayed with you because... I want you to help me," Adelez said. "Why would you want this cretin to help you?" Sheik asked. "Because... he saved me," Adelez said.

Suddenly, the door barged open. It was Chazz's previous partner, Ri. He had long black hair that covered his right eye. He wore a black robe with two swords sticking out of his sleeves. He wore brown sandals and had a long black cpae that hung on his back. His eyes were green and he had peach colored skin. "Prince Adelez, prepare to meet your maker!" Ri yelled, raising his sword into the air. Chazz was quick to his feet. He instantly grabbed his bombs and arrows. He pushed Ri outside onto the deck of the ship. Chazz silently gave Nalo a bomb. Nalo flew up and circled around in the sky. Chazz launched an arrow at Ri. Ri dodged the arrow, but then an explosion appeared..

As the smoke faded, it became obvious Nalo had dropped the bomb straight onto Ri's head, killing the man. "_That's _why," Adelez said. "I want him to help me overthrow the King of Termina," Adelez said. "Why?" Sheik asked. "Everyone in Termina is poor and sickly. The king is the cause! He needs to die. I think Chazz will be perfect for the job,"Adelez said.

"I'm not letting you go with this hired hand! I'm coming with you!" Sheik yelled. "Chazz... will you help us?" Adelez asked, putting his hand in the center. Sheik put her hand in, too. Chazz was deep in thought. Chazz looked at the two people before him. He slowly and reluctantly put his hand in. "Okay! We're off to Termina!" Adelez yelled happily. Chazz ran to the captain, telling him to head for Termina. Adelez smiled at the team. "Termina awaits!" Adelez exclaimed.

Adelez was feeling seasick, so he went down to his room. Chazz had thrown the body of Ri off the boat so no one would be afraid to ever ride the boat again. Adelez felt a puddle when he walked inside. He stared down at the floor and saw a hole in the floor. It suddenly began to spew water like a volcano. Adelez began to quiver in a corner. "A leak? Oh no, we're all going to die..." he said cowardly.

"No... I need to go tell the others!" he exclaimed, dashing out the door. Adelez quickly ran up to Chazz. "It's sinking!" Adelez exclaimed. "What!?"Chazz yelled. "Yeah! Water's spewing like a volcano down in our room!" Adelez exclaimed. "Go tell the captain! I'll go get Sheik so we can evacuate the passengers." Chazz ran to Sheik. "Zelda, the boat is sinking!" he yelled. Sheik was astonished. "Okay. Go get the passengers off the boat on the left. I'll go on the right." Chazz dashed off. Sheik stood still for a second. "Weird... right after Ri is thrown off the boat, it begins to leak..." she mumbled. She then dashed off to the right side of the boat.

Adelez dashed to the bow of the boat where the captain was. "The boat's sprung a leak! It's beginning to sink!" Adelez yelled. "What? We need to tell the passengers!" the captain yelled. Everyone began telling all of the passengers about the leak. Everyone jumped off of the boat. Luckily, all of the passengers were able to swim. Once they were ashore, they were in Termina. "Success!" Sheik yelled. The passengers ran to the hotels they had booked in Termina. The captain began talking to the captain of the next boat to go out.

Sheik and Adelez began to go about to the markets to buy food. Chazz would find a place to stay, when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "Hello, Chazz," the voice said. Chazz instantly turned around. "You..."Chazz began to say, but the figure walked up to him and put his finger on Chazz's mouth."Don't speak," the figure said. The figure then backed up and fell backwards into the water and began to sink. "I can't believe it..." Chazz said. Sheik and Adelez came up behind him. "Chazz, you seem troubled. Is everything okay?" Adelez asked. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine..." Chazz said. Chazz then wondered if the figure he had seen was real or just an illusion...

**End of Chapter**


	3. Haunted

1_**Info**_

Okay, This chapter will be fairly long. I'm a bit of an amateur, and only one person has reviewed yet. I'm kinda sad :( But I'll live.

_**Haunted**_

The team had booked a hotel to stay in for now in Termina. Chazz had grabbed the sword of Ri from the ship, just to remind him about Ri. Chazz was still dazed by the figure who had dived backwards into the water. Sheik, who had transformed back to Zelda, was worried. "Are you okay?" Zelda asked sincerely. "You don't look well," she said. "I think I need to lie down," Chazz said, dashing to his bed. He quickly fell asleep. In his sleep, he saw the same figure and himself.

It was pitch black, except for the two people. The figure had a sword covered in blood. The figure then said, "You will never escape..." he said. The figure then attacked Chazz, brutally striking him with the sword. Chazz woke up. "AAAAHHHH!!!" he exclaimed. It was late at night. Zelda and Adelez had fallen asleep. "I need some air..." Chazz said, walking outside the hotel.

Chazz was walking alongside the water. He was thinking about everything from his dream... then a voice chimed in. "Hello," the voice said. It was the same figure. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself- it was Ri. His pitch black clothes and hair made him almost invisible. Chazz was shocked. "But... you're dead!" he yelled. "That's what you think..." Ri said. He grabbed a bloody sword, the same Chazz had grabbed from the ship, and began to slash at Chazz. Chazz did a backflip, dropping a bomb as he did so. It exploded. Ri appeared from the smoke, unharmed.

Chazz was stunned. He quickly launched an arrow towards Ri. It went right through him. "You can't be real!" Chazz said. "You're wrong," Ri said. He had slashed Chazz with the sword, which actually hit Chazz. "What!? I can't hit you, but you can hit me? This can't be real!" Chazz yelled, grabbing his head. "Why are you doing this?!" Chazz yelled into the sky. He then fainted from the mental stress.

**The next morning...**

"Chazz? Are you okay?" a voice said. He slowly opened his eyes. The voice was Zelda. "I found you in the street unconscious when I came to get food from the market," she said. "Here, let me bring you back to the hotel," Zelda said. She called for Adelez who helped her bring Chazz back to the hotel. She gave him some tea, some bread, and some exotic fruit. Chazz took a bite. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "What were you doing outside?" Zelda asked curiously.

"I had this weird dream, so then I went outside to get some air... and then I saw Ri," Chazz said. Adelez and Zelda gasped. "What? Ri? But he's dead!" Zelda yelled. "It's weird. When I attacked him, it went straight through him. But when he attacked me, it hurt," he explained. "Oh... we should leave to go to the king soon. The palace is far, so we'll need a lot of time. We'll leave tomorrow, okay?" Zelda said, trying to soothe his tense nerves. "Okay..." Chazz said. The day went on as usual until that night.

The group was eating dinner. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Chazz volunteered. Once he opened the door, he was instantly pulled outside by Ri. "We meet again," Ri said. Ri knocked Chazz unconscious and put him on his own back. He quickly dashed towards a large field. Zelda and Adelez, with Nalo, weren't far they reached the field, Ri dropped Chazz on the ground. He created a barrier around the two with some sort of magic, allowing no one in or out. Chazz soon regained consciousness. "What? Ri, what do you want?" Chazz asked in distress. "We shall battle one last time," Ri said. "And the loser will never return," he said. "Fine," Chazz said, drawing his sword.

When Zelda, Adelez, and Nalo arrived, they tried to break the barrier, but were unsuccessful. Nalo tried to fly inside, but was unable to. The barrier covered the top, too. Chazz readied his arrows, but first, tried to reason with Ri. "Can't we just settle this in some different way?" Chazz asked. "No," Ri answered. He started slashing at Chazz. Chazz dodged every slash. "Okay, I have no choice," Chazz said, lifting his bow and putting a bomb on the point of the arrow he put on the bowstring. "This is it!" Chazz exclaimed. He pulled back, and then released. A large explosion followed the release. Smoke covered the field, and no one could tell who was dead.

**End of Chapter**


	4. The Illusion

1_**Info**_

Romance appears Beware, this is a long chapter.

_**The Illusion**_

The smoke began to disappear. Nalo had already flown away. It was so afraid that Chazz was dead that it decided to fly away and mate with a female bird. Once the smoke was gone, Zelda and Adelez were astonished; Ri was dead. Chazz had cuts and bruises everywhere. It looked like thorns had fallen from the sky above him, scraping at him until he bled. "Someone... help," he said, falling unconscious. Zelda quickly ran over, panting worrily. "Adelez, give me the bag!" she yelled. Adelez quickly grabbed a bag from his side and tossed it to Zelda. After a few seconds, she pulled out a bottle. She poured it over his body. It was a special mix of herbs she had crushed and mixed with water. Chazz wouldn't move. She slowly and quietly leaned down and kissed him on the lips...

Chazz woke up. "Ugh... what happened?" he asked, scratching his head. Zelda instantly pulled back. "Nalo flew away, and, uh, you were knocked unconscious, and..." she stopped. Adelez chimed in, "She poured a mix thing and you woke up!" He winked at her. She was relieved. "Let's get back to the Stock Pot Inn," Zelda said, walking away towards Clock Town. Chazz stared at Zelda. "Uh, sure..." Chazz said, dazed and confused. Once they reached Clock Town, things were... different. There were no buildings. They were all knocked down. It was like a tornado came and left, but still left its mark. "What happened?" Adelez asked, confused. He scratched at his blonde hair. His Magic Armor kept him warm. It was for some reason colder than usual. Adelez wished he had the hat. His ears were freezing.

Chazz scratched at his pure white hat. "Ugh... what happened?" Chazz asked. Zelda was looking at the ruins. "Hmm... these weren't destroyed. They were deconstructed," Zelda explained. "Someone deconstructed all the buildings? Why would someone do that?" Chazz asked, his bronze hair shining in the sun. "Someone wanted us to think Clock Town was destroyed," Zelda explained. Chazz was confused. He almost fell back into the deep waters behind the trio. "Who would do that?" Adelez asked. "Ri." Zelda needed not to say any other words.

Chazz frowned. "But he's dead!" he yelled. "I saw it!" he exclaimed. "Yes, that's what you think. Remember when you battled him at the harbor? None of your arrows hit. They went through him. He is a master of illusions," Zelda explained. "I'm unsure how to break out of this. I'm pretty sure Ri was able to get away by trapping us in this illusion," she said, shivering in the cold. Suddenly, a booming voice appeared from no where. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You're my little toys now! I may as well have some fun," the voice said.

"Ri! Stop hiding like a coward!" Chazz yelled. "Why?" Ri asked. "I'd rather have some fun with my toys," he said. A large wind came over the trio, knocking them into the air. The ruins were picked up as well, harshly hitting them. "Ha! Too weak to fight back?" Ri asked mockingly. "We're at his will" Zelda yelled. Her whole body was bloody. "We can't do anything" she exclaimed.

A large wave appeared from behind the trio and crashed right on top of them. Chazz shook his head like a dog would when it was wet. "We need to find a away out of this illusion before he kills us" Zelda yelled. Chazz stared at the metal platform they stood on. "I have an idea, but it may hurt," Chazz said doubtingly. "Smack your heads against the platform. The shock could wake us up," he explained. "Okay..." Zelda said reluctantly. Chazz slammed his head against the hard, metal platform.

In the field...

Chazz woke up. Adelez and Zelda were awake already. "It worked!" Zelda yelled. She kissed Chazz on the cheek. "Thank you for saving my life!" she yelled. "You're welcome..." he said. They woke up at their camp, where they'd set up. "Most of our supplies are gone. We should go back to the Stock Pot Inn for now," Zelda said. Chazz and Adelez agreed. When they reached Clock Town, it was the way it was supposed to be. People were getting on and off ships at every corner. The group headed to the Inn and got their room number and their key. Once they got inside, they saw an unwelcome face- Ri.

He just stood there silently. He just smirked, not saying a word. He jumped out the window into the water. "That was... unexpected," Adelez said, scratching his head. "Whatever," he said. Adelez walked into another room to practice with his boomerang. Once he left, Chazz took off his white shirt, revealing a gray undershirt. Zelda smiled. The sun was setting. "Wanna go to the water's edge?" Chazz asked romantically. "Sure," Zelda responded. Chazz and Zelda quickly ran out of the room and ran to the water's edge. They both stared at the sunset. "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Chazz asked. "Yeah," Zelda said.

"So, uh, back there in the field... after we battled Ri. How did you really wake me up?" he asked. "Remember? I used the mix," Zelda contemplated. "No, you did something else. What did you really do?" Chazz asked. Zelda sighed, and then buried her face in her hand. "I kissed you..." She mumbled. "What? I can't hear you," Chazz said. "I said I kissed you," she said. "I still can't hear you," Chazz said. "I kissed you!!!" she yelled. "I kissed you! K-I-S-S-E-D you! Happy?" she exclaimed. "I thought so. I have something to say too..." Chazz said. "I love you." Chazz turned to Zelda and she followed suit. They put their lips together and kissed. Passerby smiled at the couple as they sat there, kissing. They pulled back.

"Let's get back to the room. I'm sure Adelez is freaking out," Zelda said, smiling at Chazz. "Uh, yeah..." he said, leading the way. They soon arrived at the hotel. Once inside their room, they called for Adelez. No response. Chazz looked in the target room. No one was there. The two asked around the hotel. No one had seen him. They asked people outside the hotel, but they didn't help at all. Zelda began to sob. "We'll find him," Chazz assured. Zelda looked up. "I hope you're right," she sobbed, tears trickling down her face. Rain began to fall throughout Clock Town. Everyone ran inside their homes or the hotel except Chazz and Zelda. They just stood there alone in the rain, wondering if they would Adelez's face again before he was dead...

**End of Chapter**


	5. The Vision

1_**Info**_

Sorry for the wait!

_**The Vision**_

The rain was still falling on the window of the Stock Pot Inn that night. Zelda was still heartbroken after the disappearance of Adelez, her brother. She currently was having a terrible dream...

Zelda searched around. She was a in an absolute black room. She couldn't even see her hand in front of your face. She heard deep breathing behind her. She turned to see a ghostly version of her brother with a bloody sword in his chest. "Adelez!" she yelled. She tried to hug him, but she just passed through his body. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you help me..." Adelez said. "I couldn't! Where are you now?" she asked the ghostly form. "All will be revealed..." the ghost said before turning to dust. "No! Wait! I need to know more!" Zelda yelled. She woke up, startled and sad she couldn't help.

**With Adelez...**

Adelez had just woken up. He was hanging in shackles in a dungeon. He hadn't slept well. He was dirty and his clothes were tattered. "Let me go!" Adelez yelled, yanking his shackles. "Why? It wouldn't be fun," his captor said in a raspy voice. "I may as well toy with you," the captor said, pulling a rope. It pulled Adelez higher into the air. There was a set of spikes on the ceiling, which would kill him on contact. "In two days, there will be no more Prince Adelez," his captor said, laughing evilly. The captor left Adelez's dungeon.

**With Zelda...**

Zelda wasn't eating. All she could think about was Adelez. Chazz was concerned. "Zelda, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday. After breakfast we can go look for Adelez," Chazz said. "Okay..." Zelda mumbled sadly. After breakfast, Chazz decided to ask around. Zelda would search the apartment. Zelda went into the target room and just sat in a chair that was in the room with a little stool next to her. Adelez's boomerang sat on that stool, its red jewel shining in the morning sun. Zelda just stared at it. She picked it up and held it in the light. It shined even brighter. It had a picture of Zelda and Adelez I the center of the gem. She began to sob.

**With Adelez...**

Adelez was miserable. He hadn't slept at all the night before, so he began to fall asleep...

He was in a pitch black room. Then, out of nowhere, glimmering white swords appeared and started to stab at him. He shrieked in pain. Then, Zelda appeared in front of him and took the slashes. "Zelda! No!" he yelled. Zelda slowly turned to him. "All will be revealed soon," she said. Everything then faded to dust. "No! I need to know more!" Adelez shouted.

**With Zelda...**

Chazz returned later that day. "No one's seen him," he replied sadly. Zelda looked up. "I couldn't find any clues," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to go to bed," she said. She had yet another dream that night...

It wasn't as dark as last time. It was still pitch black, but she could see her hand and her legs. Adelez, in his ghostly form, appeared in front of her. "Ah... you have arrived," he said in a welcoming voice. "Okay, I need to know one thing; where are you?" she asked the ghost. "I do not know where I am, but it is very dark and quiet here. There is only one thing I know; my boomerang was made here," Adelez explained. "Au revior..." Adelez said, until he faded to dust. She woke up. Right when she woke up, she dashed into the Target Room. She looked at the boomerang on the stool in every corner. There was no sign of where it was made. She frowned. "NO! I'll never find him!" she yelled aggravatedly.. She slammed the boomerang against the table. The gem popped out. She stared at the inside. Zelda was astonished at what she saw.

**With Adelez...**

He smiled. "She has received my message," Adelez said, smiling. He then began to laugh happily. He yanked at the chains that made him hang. They ripped from the ceiling and he landed on the ground. He smiled triumphantly. He smiled at his newfound strength he had gained over the time. When his captor came into the dungeon, he was astonished; Adelez was no longer hanging.

Adelez stood on the wall as if nothing were wrong. Adelez then jumped off the wall and kicked his captor in the face. Adelez smiled. "Don't mess with me if you want to live," Adelez smiled. Adelez sauntered out of the dungeon. He then slammed the door to the dungeon shut, locking his captor inside. Adelez grinned and walked outside and the light shined on him brightly. He was blinded by the light.

**With Zelda...**

Zelda had already grabbed Chazz and they were already on a ship to their next destination; Hyrule. Chazz was talking to people on board who had thanked him for saving their lives when the ship had sank last time. He told them about how he was traveling with 2 members of the Royal family. Zelda, who had transformed into Sheik, was standing on the ship's bow. She leaned on the railing. She smiled, happy that she would soon see her brother again. She suddenly felt a pull on her back. She was then pulled into the water and was unable to tell if she was alive...

**End of Chapter**


	6. The Reunion

1_**Info**_

This chapter introduces a new character! Yay! It's a girl. She was the captor of Adelez.

_**The Reunion**_

Sheik began to sink to the bottom of the water. The boat had stopped. She turned to see the one who pulled her, but the person had already swam to the surface.

When Sheik reached the person's foot, she pulled the person underwater. The person was wearing a black robe, which fell off the person's body. It was a female with shoulder-length bruenette hair. She had lightly tanned skin and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a long brown and red dress in similar design to Zelda's only it was longer and reached her feet. She began to attack Sheik underwater, kicking at her.

Sheik swam around every attack, launching a needle after every dodge. The girl then swam to the surface of the water. Chazz was staring at the water. "Hi! I'm Naomi! I absolutely lo-" she couldn't finish. She was pulled underwater by Sheik who switched spots with Naomi. "She's crazy! She pulled me underwater!" Sheik yelled. She was then pulled underwater by Naomi.

Chazz dived in the water and stopped the cat fight by going in between the two. They instantly stopped. He pointed to the surface and the three swam above water. "Okay, who are you?" Chazz asked Naomi. "I'm Naomi! I heard that Prince Adelez was kidnapped by a bounty hunter, so I went to investigate. I saw you with him in the Stock Pot Inn, and I knew I would need to get your attention. So I kidnapped Adelez to lure you!" she yelled, as if she thought she was doing something good.

Sheik was extremely agitated. "What?! You KIDNAPPED my brother?! I'm gonna kill you skank!" Naomi screamed, "Bitch!" Sheik swam to Naomi and began to slap and kick her, but Chazz intervened. "STOP!" he yelled, getting in between the two. They stopped attacking each other. "Okay, Naomi... where's Adelez?" Chazz asked politely. "Oh, he got out. He said he was heading for Castle Town. That's where the boomerang was made, right?" Naomi asked. Sheik nodded. She remembered the image clearly; where the gem was, in big, black letters, it said 'MADE IN CASTLE TOWN'.

Naomi smiled. "So, since we're all here... can I come along?" she asked perkily. "Fine. Just stop attacking each other!" Chazz yelled. "No!"Sheik yelled. "Just keep her away from me and it's okay," she said obnoxiously. She quickly swam to the boat and climbed back on. Naomi smiled. "Uh, let's go," she said and swam to the boat. Chazz followed. They climbed on and the rest of the ride was normal.

Once they arrived at Hyrule, Sheik quickly arranged to go back to Castle Town. Naomi stared dreamily at Chazz. "Oh... you're so dreamy..." she said, her eyes shimmering like the sun. "Yeah. You think that..." he said, walking away. She had a small charm with holes in it and she grasped it. "This will impress Chazz," she said, blowing into it. It made a loud humming noise. Galloping could be heard in the distance. A black figure could be seen approaching.

It was moving fast. Chazz pulled back his arrow. "It must be some assassin!" he yelled, pulling back more. Sheik readied her needles. Naomi just giggled. The figure slowly began to morph into a four legged creature. It was a horse, but no one was on it. Sheik put her needles away, but Chazz kept his arrow ready.

The horse just dashed by Chazz and went to Naomi. She climbed on. "This is my horse, Rayun," she said, petting it on the nose. Chazz felt stupid. "Uh, right," he said putting away the arrow. "This'll make transportation easier," she said. "Off to Castle Town!" she yelled, riding off to Hyrule Field. It was overrun with monsters, which Naomi just ran over on her horse. "Die, monsters, die!" she would yell whenever one would attack. "I think she forgot to take her pill this morning," Sheik mumbled. Chazz would always giggle a little bit.

When they reached Castle Town, Sheik transformed back to herself. "Ah, it's Castle Town," she said, breathing. "Ah... so beautiful," she smiled. Naomi wasn't exactly interested. She was staring at Chazz. "Ooooohhhh... you're so manly..." she swooned. Chazz just smiled and said, "Uh, thanks..." Zelda stared at her. ~Slut...~ she thought. Zelda motioned that she would go inside the city. She crossed the bridge and when she approached the wooden doors, she had to push extremely hard to open them. When she walked inside, people quickly crowded her.

"The princess! You have returned!" they yelled. "She has returned from her kidnapping!" one yelled. "What kidnapping? I wasn't kidnapped," she said. "You were kidnapped by the captor of your brother, were you not?" one asked. "No. Adelez said he would meet me where his boomerang was made. It was made here!" she explained. "Ah. Have you seen Adelez yet?" one asked. "Not yet, I'm off to meet him now," she said, walking to the palace. The crowd followed.

When Chazz and Naomi came in, guards quickly surrounded them. "Hey guys," Chazz said. "How's it going?" Chazz noticed the same guard from when he kinapped Adelez was still alive and grunted when he saw Chazz. They closed in. "Uh, Chazz, I don't think they're the welcoming committee," Naomi said. "Uh, I knew that," Chazz answered. The soldiers closed in. Chazz pulled out his arrow and pulled back. "Guys, get back!" he said, aiming at one. A soldier took the bow out of his hand. "These guys mean business," Chazz said. Naomi began to whistle, but the same soldier took it from her. "Uh, I don't think these guys like us..." Chazz said.

Meanwhile...

Zelda was in front of the castle. No one was there. Even the crowd had left her alone, when a black figure appeared from out of the castle. "Zelda?" the figure said. The person was wearing a long, black robe with a hood. "Who are you?" she asked, her hands glowing with magic. "I'm Adelez," the figure said, pulling down his hood. It was Adelez. "Adelez!" she yelled and quickly ran to hug him. "You've grown more muscular since last time," she said, feeling his bicep. "I know. I was hung in chains, which I used for pull ups," he explained. "Oh! Now I understand," she said. After they hugged a bit more, they walked to the doors of the palace and walked out side, but no one was there...

**End of Chapter**


End file.
